Soul Element
by InfiniteBurn
Summary: A new Toa is in Metru Nui, and he's unlike anything the Toa Nuva have seen before! Get ready for... Toa Ichigo Kurosaki!  Note - rated T for violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1  A New Toa

Ok, this is the first time I have put anything on FanFiction. This does not mean, however, that this is my first time writing a story. For you Bionicle fans, this takes place after the Toa Nuva and Matoran arrive in Metru Nui, but before the Toa leave for Voya Nui. For Bleach fans, this takes place during everybody's training to fight Sosuke Aizen (i.e. before Orihime is kidnapped by Ulquiorra.) Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Oh, by the way – I do not own Bleach or Bionicle in any way, shape, or form.

Soul Element

**A Bleach and Bionicle crossover**

"What is a Toa?" Ichigo asked.

Kopaka Nuva gaped at him in a mix of astonishment and annoyance. The fact that this stranger did not know that he himself was a Toa was an almost inexcusable act of ignorance. Kopaka considered, for the fifth time, to leave this Ichigo here in Ko-Metru.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kopaka calmed his mind. Annoying or no, Kopaka couldn't leave himself to abandon a fellow Toa in this harsh environment. Ko-Metru had been unattended to for decades, the Rahaga and Keetongu having left Metru-Nui to help other victims of the Visorak. Rahi had claimed the entire island city as their own, sending it to even further decay.

Kopaka turned his attention back to Ichigo. "A Toa is a guardian of Matoran," he started to explain.

"You mean those little guys running around?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yes," Kopaka replied, trying very hard to keep a level head. "Every Toa has three things in common. We all wear Kanohi masks. We each control an element. Finally, we have a tool to focus that element in some way."

"What's your element?" Ichigo asked.

"I control ice," Kopaka answered. To emphasize his point, Kopaka willed a snowstorm into being. Despite the near-blind conditions he caused, Kopaka could see Ichigo's stumbling around quite clearly thanks to his Mask of X-ray Vision.

After willing it away, Kopaka took satisfaction in the astonished look in Ichigo's face. "That was so… incredible!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"If you practice long enough, you'll be just as good," Kopaka replied. "What element do _you _control, though? I've never seen a Toa like you before."

Kopaka's observation was for good reason. Ichigo had the black color of a Toa of Earth, but his armor was a blood red around the edges. The katana that Ichigo wielded was a deep black It reminded Kopaka of one of Tahu's flames, where it was one color in the center but a different one on the edges. His mask was different, too. The eyeholes were curved slightly upwards at the outer edges. The mouth area was stretched from one end of the mask to the other. Pointed teeth ringed the line that was Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo was silent the whole time Kopaka was making his observations. He looked slightly troubled. "Honestly," Ichigo said, bringing Kopaka's attention back to him, "I have no idea who or what I am."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kopaka asked, hoping to learn more.

"I only remember two words," Ichigo replied. "They are… Getsuga Tensho."

At these words, massive energy the same color and design of Ichigo's armor shot out of Ichigo's sword. The energy traveled quickly, reducing two knowledge towers to rubble. It kept going until it hit a cliff, where it released a massive explosion.

Kopaka gaped at Ichigo. This stranger was powerful… powerful and different. Nothing in the records the other Toa Nuva uncovered spoke of any being, much less a Toa, wielding such a power. _Even Makuta_, Kopaka thought, _Would have a difficult time standing against this Toa_.

"Come with me, Ichigo," Kopaka said, "You and I need to talk to my friends."

There will be more coming. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 The Toa Nuva

Thanks, everybody! I didn't think Soul Element would be as well received as it was. So for all of you who have waited, here is the anticipated second chapter of Soul Element!

Ichigo wasn't happy.

He was standing in the courtyard of what Kopaka had called the Great Temple. To Ichigo, it looked like the ruins of some old building. Kopaka and his friends treated it with a great amount of respect, though, so Ichigo kept his mouth shut.

Ichigo hadn't known what to expect when Kopaka said that they would talk to his friends. He expected them to at least look something like either himself or Kopaka. Instead, they looked as different as fire from water. Each one was a different color. They were red, blue, green, black, and brown, respectively. Kopaka's stark white, coupled with Ichigo's black-and-red, led to a literal rainbow of colors. On top of all the different colors, each one had different mask shapes and tools. They ranged from the normal, like katanas and axes, to the bizarre, mainly what looked like treads for some sort of vehicle.

Kopaka walked up to the red figure and pounded fists with him, the sound of clanking metal filling the air. "Tahu," Kopaka greeted, "It's good to see that you and the others are well."

"Of course I – _we_ – are," The figure named Tahu huffed, like he was insulted by the statement. "I can't be the leader of the Toa Nuva if I can't take care of myself, now can I?"

"No," Kopaka replied, "you can't. And as much as I would love to start another argument with you again – "

"And if you do," the blue figure behind Tahu chimed in, "I swear I'll throw you both to the Takea sharks."

" – we all have a more pressing matter to attend to," Kopaka resumed. "Mainly, him."

The blue figure and Tahu joined the others in staring at Ichigo. Ichigo was trying unsuccessfully to hide his impatience, gripping his black katana sword. His yellow orb eyes darted back and forth, like he was trying to decide who would attack him first, and whom he could take down first if that happened.

"Relax," the black figure said in a deep, quiet voice. Ichigo's impatience dissipated like morning mist before the sun at those words. "You're among friends now. What, perchance, is your name, Toa?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo stated, "Dep-" Whatever he was going to say next seemed lost.

"What is it?" the bright green one asked. "Is something bad-wrong with your head?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Ichigo replied, sarcasm laced into his voice. "Other than the fact that I can't remember anything, I'm fine."

"Don't be so upset, brother," the brown said. His voice wasn't quiet like the black one's, but it was full of warmth and concern, like the voice of a friend. "With all of us here, we can help you recover your memories."

"I think I can help with that," the blue figure said. She – Ichigo was sure it was a she – stepped forward towards him. "My name is Gali Nuva. While my element is water, one of my sub powers may help."

"And that would be?" Ichigo asked.

"Telepathy," Gali explained. "Once I establish a link between our minds, I should be able to find out the reason why your mind has gone blank."

"One question before we start," Ichigo said as he looked at the Toa standing around him. "Why are you helping me? I'm a complete stranger, and for all you know, I could be your enemy."

Tahu placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Because you're a Toa," Tahu explained, "And the bonds that Toa share, whether it's brotherhood or sisterhood is cherished by every Toa." Tahu smiled at Ichigo. "Besides, if you were our enemy, you would have attacked us by now."

Ichigo nodded and turned to Gali. "I'm ready," he said.

Gali stepped right in front of Ichigo and placed her hands on the sides of his head. Ichigo felt his head itch, and then he and Gali were hurtling through darkness.

And so ends another chapter. Reviews are appreciated, and don't hold back on the advice!


	3. Chapter 3 We are no longer one

Okay, sorry about the wait. I was taking care of college stuff, and I had no time to write a new chapter until now. I hope you all enjoy!

This was a new experience for Gali.

She had been through some pretty strange things. She had been in the insect-like Bohrok's nest, had her body change into her current Nuva form, and even had her elemental power taken away from her. Waking up alongside Toa Ichigo on the side of a building, though, just placed number one on Gali's list of weird experiences.

The buildings looked different, too. They were made of a stone-like material she didn't recognize, and the windows were covered with… no, they _were_ glass. The streets below were narrow, but it might have been a trick from viewing it so high up. The sky was the only thing recognizable, the same blue that she was used to seeing along with a few clouds.

"Now that we're inside your head," Gali said to Ichigo, who was just waking up, "do you remember anything?"

"No, but I do know something," Ichigo replied, pointing right behind Gali, "That shouldn't be there."

Gali turned around to see what Ichigo was talking about. What she saw made her gasp. There was a great darkness, black as the heart of Makuta, in the shape of a building. Tiny tendrils flicked away from the edges, as if millions of octopi were trying to pull their way out.

"Something was supposed to be there," Ichigo said peering at it, as if in the hope his stare would restore the building. "Something important."

A piece of paper flew into Ichigo's face. Pulling it off his face, Ichigo was about to toss it to the wind when some writing caught his attention. Hoping that it would lead to his missing memories, he read it carefully.

When he was finished, Ichigo felt his blood run cold. If what was written on the paper was true, then he and Gali had to find their way back to the real world.

"Gali, get us out of here!" Ichigo shouted, startling her. "Get us back to the others!"

"Why?" Gali asked, concern flooding her voice. "What's wrong?"

"The paper I just read – it's a threat," Ichigo explained. "It read, _You are no longer my king, Ichigo. I am no longer your horse, either. We are two separate beings now. Enjoy Metru Nui while you can. I'm going to bring it down, brick by protodermis brick._"

That ends the third chapter. Until next time, which I promise will be sooner! Keep writing reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4 White horns, golden captive

Ok, you waited, and here it is. Enjoy!

The green figure, Lewa, was a bit startled when Ichigo and Gali woke up. Sure, he knew that she had made a telepathic connection before, but this was his first time seeing it in action. When Gali delved inside Ichigo's mind, both of them passed out. The other Toa stood guard in case any Rahkshi decided to attack.

As Gali and Ichigo got up, Ichigo said, "Metru Nui's in danger!"

"What?" Tahu replied, gripping his twin fire swords. "Just tell us what's putting our home in danger, Ichigo!"

"I don't know!" Ichigo snapped, getting impatient with his loss of memory. "I only have a message to go on here!"

"What's the bad-message?" Lewa asked calmly, hoping to stop the rapidly rising tension. Fortunately, it did.

Ichigo told them about the paper he read, and when he was finished, the other Toa stared at him in confusion. Ichigo was just as confused as they were – he had no idea what the whole message meant, other than the obvious threat. Another thing living inside his body? He had enough trouble grasping this Toa thing as it is.

"Well, we can't just stand here," Tahu said, sheathing his swords behind his back. "Let's go look for this thing."

"That won't be necessary!" A distorted, somewhat high-pitched voice cried.

Ichigo and the Toa Nuva looked up. Perched on top one of the buildings still standing was the strangest and most terrifying creatures any of them had ever seen. A black spider-like design was printed on its muscled chest, not covering up the fist sized hole that was in the chest's center. Long, billowing orange hair flowed in the wind. It wore a mask similar to Ichigo's, but this horned version was far more bestial. Its bare feet were slightly clawed. In its right hand, it wielded a sword exactly like Ichigo's.

"You've only lost me and Zangetsu for a few hours, and already you're turning to others out of weakness?" the figure cried at Ichigo. "You really are pathetic!"

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted back, putting his sword back like he was going to discus-throw it.

The figure laughed, sending shivers down everyone's spine due to the sheer volume of insanity it contained. "So they took away your memories too, huh? Ohhhhhhhh, this is getting better by the minute!" The figure laughed.

"So you're the one who wrote the threat!" Tahu shouted, pointing one of his swords at him. "Give up now before you regret it!"

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse of a red tin can!" The figure angrily shouted back. "No one's ordering me about anymore! Oh, and that golden friend of yours? You won't find him unless you stop me!" The figure bounded away, laughing his insane laugh.

"Tahu," the brown figure said, "do you think he meant…?"

"I do," Tahu replied, both of his swords now in his hands and shaking. "That thing knows what happened to our brother, the Toa of Light, Takanuva. Now we have no choice but to chase him, Pohatu."

"Whatever that thing is," the black figure said, "that thing obviously knows you, Ichigo. Hey, where did he go?"

Ichigo was gone, having left no trace. By unspoken consent, the Toa agreed that Ichigo must have gone after the monster. Activating his mask of speed, the Toa raced to Po-Metru, where the figure was headed.

I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Please write reviews! I want to know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5 bladed truth and half memories

This chapter is dedicated to my friends. Thank you, Mike, for all of your Bionicle knowledge! And thank you, Gabby, for being so supportive!

Ichigo watched the threatening figure from one of the Po-Metru buildings. The figure was hunched over, eating a strange beast. Every so often, Ichigo heard the words "Kikanalo" and "delicious", so Ichigo tried to ignore the words.

How could he stop this thing? He was one Toa, and even though he knew he was powerful, his foe gave off so much power that Ichigo could feel it from two hundred and fifty yards away. What could this guy even _do_?

Pushing aside his doubts, Ichigo decided that he had to him fast and hard. The Getsuga Tensho move was the obvious choice. The only trouble was aiming. Ichigo never tried to aim it. He resolved that he would point his sword in the direction of the beast and hope for the best.

Then there was the subject of his mask. Back when he and Kopaka were on their way to the Great Temple, they had worked on figuring out what his mask power was. After some experimentation that leveled three buildings and a chute system, they realized that Ichigo's mask magnified his natural abilities. His strength, speed, and agility all were increased by a factor of seven.

Ichigo prayed that included his Getsuga Tensho attack as he activated his mask. Pointing his sword at his foe, Ichigo yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Energy rocketed from his sword. It had far more energy than the Getsuga he had unleashed in Ko-Metru, and it was bigger in size. It traveled quickly, heading like a towering tidal wave towards the beast. It enveloped the beast, and continued to travel.

When the dust cleared, Ichigo's mouth fell open. Not only was the thing not down, it was facing him! He only scratched it a bit!

"That…" the figure seethed, "_hurt_." Then it disappeared, leaving Ichigo to wonder where it went.

He didn't have to wait long. Behind him, Ichigo heard a hiss similar to a crocodile's, and then the thing's voice, saying, "You wanted to know who I am." Ichigo turned around and saw the beast putting its blade through his gut. "I am… _you_. And before you get that stupid expression on your face – there, you're making it now! Anyway, I'm only a part of you. You could call me your basic true instinct. For now, though, call me Zangetsu."

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu. To think that this _thing_ was once a part of him was almost unbearable. This was the will to kill personified, the king of murderers, the god of lethal beasts. Ichigo considered that he might be better off without his memories.

As Ichigo lay dying, some memories came back to him. He remembered a smiling woman's face looking at him, then that same woman lying dead on the ground with her back slashed open. He remembered a girl with black hair in a kimono of the same color smiling and offering her name – Rukia Kuchiki. Most of all, he remembered a girl with hair the color of peanut brittle and her always constant smile. That smile made him want to keep her safe and happy for the rest of his life.

With a start, Ichigo realized he wasn't hurting anymore. He also realized that five of the Toa Nuva were standing around him, light the color of their armors bathing Ichigo in their light.

"Where… where's Tahu?" Ichigo asked, trying to get up. Pohatu gently pushed him back down, saying, "You're not healed enough to get back up. Wait until we finish doing that. As for Tahu, he's buying us time."

"You mean…" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes," Gali replied. "He's fighting Zangetsu."

So ends another chapter. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, but don't be surprised if it takes a few days. Send in reviews! If you don't, I'll have Zangetsu visit you!


	6. Chapter 6 Fireblade symphony

Winter break is finally in. Now I can write without worrying about school! Well, there is homework, but that's beside the point! Sit back, and watch the fireworks (for any of you who got the joke, I applaud you).

Tahu brought his right sword across his chest barely in time to block Zangetsu's sword. Zangetsu tried to fire another one of those blasts that came from his horns – a cero, he called it – but Tahu fired off a flame burst to his face. His concentration broken, Zangetsu's cero dissipated like fire suddenly deprived of oxygen. By the time Zangetsu cleared the smoke from his head, Tahu had retreated fifty steps back.

"Do all heroes from this reality act like you?" Zangetsu mocked. "If so, then this place is really in trouble!"

Tahu sprang at Zangetsu, each sword slashing from a different angle. Zangetsu blocked one with his sword, and caught the other in his bare clawed hand.

"What did you do with Takanuva?" Tahu demanded.

"You really want to know?" Zangetsu asked. "Well, _too bad_! I'm not telling you anything, you arrogant trashcan!"

Tahu grew too angry for words. His mouth contorting in a snarl, he super-heated the sword Zangetsu was holding until it was hot enough to melt steel. With a cry of pain, Zangetsu released his hold on Tahu's sword. The exact same instant saw Tahu slashing diagonally with the same sword.

Zangetsu's cry turned into a roar. Instead of blood or some other sort of liquid pouring out of the wound, though, darkness equivalent to a starless night shone through it.

"No, old man!" Zangetsu seethed. "You're staying in there!" The white substance that was covering his body flowed over the cut. It bubbled for two seconds, and then was blown away in an unseen wind. The wound was gone like it had never existed.

_So there's something else living in you, you monster_, Tahu thought. _Maybe if I open a big enough wound, you'll be consumed by whatever or whomever you're playing host to_.

He knew Kopaka would have thought this out more. He would have considered the possibility that what was inside Zangetsu was worse. He would have considered that maybe only Zangetsu knew where Takanuva was. He would have considered what it might mean for Ichigo.

"Tahu!" a voice cried out. Tahu recognized it as belonging to Ichigo. "Go ahead and get rid of him! The person who's inside him will help us!"

"Thank you, Ichigo!" Tahu shouted back, grateful that someone had cleared away his doubts.

Tahu activated his mask of shielding, but he left incredibly small holes in the force shield he made. For his plan to work, he needed it. _Okay, Turaga Vakama_, Tahu thought, _today I'm using a trick you used_.

Zangetsu started slamming his sword on Tahu's shield. Normally, such a strong opponent would have left Tahu passed out within seconds. This time, though, he was filled with such a calm that he barely noticed anyone's presence, let alone Zangetsu's.

Taking a deep breath, Tahu began to draw in the heat from the outside air. Every second he could feel the air get colder, and he knew everyone would feel it too. Zangetsu proved this by shouting (at no one in particular), "Why the hell is it getting cold out? Just what are you doing, trashcan?"

Tahu, however, ignored him and continued to focus on gathering heat from the air. His attention could not waver for an instant, or the consequences would be catastrophic. Ice was starting to form on the inside of his shield, as well as his swords and the Toa twenty yards away.

When ice started to cloud his vision, he noticed that Zangetsu had stopped banging on his shield. Struggling to focus, he saw that the monster was completely frozen up. Now was the perfect time to strike.

Tahu unleashed the heat that he had been storing with an explosion that would make the legends proud. Flame energy ten feet wide and tall roared in front of Tahu, obscuring his vision. He dimly heard over the commotion Zangetsu's scream. He would never forget the sound; it was the sound of a being having itself torn apart.

After two minutes, the energy dissipated. Tahu staggered, his vision growing dim. He saw the other Toa Nuva and Ichigo rushing towards him, and before he passed out, he heard a deep masculine voice, not belonging to Onua, saying, "Thank you, Toa."

So close to the end. Yet, at the same time, things are only just beginning! Until next time, send reviews! I altered it so anyone can review now!


	7. Chapter 7 Reveal the God's Heart

This is it. The last chapter. Before you all start getting emotional about this being the end, it isn't. This is book one of the Soul Trilogy. Please be on the lookout for book two, Soul Memory! For now, though, enjoy the last chapter of Soul Element!

Tahu woke up in the center of the Great Coliseum. He was wondering how in the name of Mata Nui he got there when he saw the other Toa Nuva standing around. Then he remembered his fight with Zangetsu and how he defeated him – by absorbing all the heat from the surrounding area and releasing it in one massive blast. He must have passed out right after that, and the other Toa and Ichigo brought him here.

Tahu realized that he couldn't see Ichigo anywhere. He did, however, see something he never saw before. It was a strange creature, all flesh and no armor of any kind. It wore a black kimono and had a red chain sash going diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. The creature had electric orange hair and stood about five foot nine inches. He wielded a blade that looked like an oversized butcher's knife. His feet were wrapped in some sort of cloth and fitted through sandals.

The strange figure noticed that Tahu was awake and walked over to him. Smiling, the figure said, "Thank God, you're alive. You gave us all a fright when you passed out."

Tahu's mouth dropped open. The voice was startling familiar. "Ichigo? Is that…"

"Yeah, it's me." Ichigo said. "I was waiting for you to wake up before I explained everything. I got memories back, so I can actually do that."

"Alright then," Tahu replied. "Are you all ready then?" Tahu asked all the other Toa. Each one nodded their consent. Tahu then turned to Ichigo and said, "Alright, brother. Let's hear what the truth is."

Ichigo began to talk. He started off by saying that he wasn't from this universe – he was from a dimension where there existed the world of the living, and multiple lands of the dead. There was the Soul Society, where everyone who didn't commit heinous crimes went to live after they died. The Soul Society was also home of the Soul Reapers.

Then there was the realm of the dead called Hueco Mundo. It was home to the Hollows, lost souls who became bestial over time and began eating the souls of any being, whether it was a human or a ghost. There existed many types and species of Hollows, from the garden variety to the powerful Vasto Lordes. Hollows were the main enemies of Soul Reapers.

The last realm of the dead was Hell. On this subject, Ichigo didn't know much. All he knew was that it was where souls that committed evil acts went, and there they were punished for all eternity. Each Toa made a mental note not to commit such acts.

Then Ichigo explained how he was involved in all this. He explained how he had been able to see ghosts since birth, and how that gift led to him trying to save a girl. The girl had been bait set by a Hollow, and Ichigo would have been eaten if it weren't for his mother. She sacrificed her life to save Ichigo. He had since made himself stronger, determined not to let the same thing happen to anyone else.

Just a year ago, he had met a soul he had never seen before. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki, and she was a Soul Reaper. She explained to him that a Soul Reaper's job was twofold – guide normal souls to the Soul Society, and eradicate Hollows. Ichigo got to see her responsibilities first hand; he saw her perform konso (the way a Soul Reaper admits a soul to the Soul Society), and he saw her battle a Hollow. That Hollow was after his family, and though Rukia fought valiantly, she ended getting incapacitated in the fight. In order to save his family, Rukia gave him some of her Soul Reaper powers. To the surprise of both of them, Ichigo unconsciously took all her powers. He became a Soul Reaper in full, battling Hollows.

Ichigo finished by explaining what had happened between him and the Soul Society. Apparently, it was illegal for a Soul Reaper to infuse a human with his or her powers. Under these charges, Rukia was captured and brought back to the Soul Society to be executed. Ichigo and a few friends of his snuck in and saved her, battling some of the most powerful Soul Reapers in the process. The betrayal of one such Soul Reaper, the thought-to-be-deceased Sosuke Aizen, became known, and he extracted a substance from Rukia that would eliminate the barrier between Soul Reapers and Hollows.

"Aizen took the substance, called the Hogyoku, and escaped to Hueco Mundo," Ichigo explained. "While he spent the last three months building his army, the Soul Society and my friends and I have been training for the coming war with him. One day, though, my training was interrupted by a voice. It called itself Mata Nui."

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" Onua asked, astonished as he and the other Toa were. "I'm sorry, but there's no way that voice could have been Mata Nui. The Great Spirit's been asleep for over a hundred years."

"I think it was telling the truth," Ichigo replied. "I can usually tell when someone is lying."

"And I, for one, believe you, Ichigo," Kopaka said. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me that there was a war coming," Ichigo answered, "but it's bigger than anybody thought. Somehow, Aizen allied himself with someone from your universe. Someone called Makuta."

The Toa felt their blood run cold. Makuta was the dark brother of Mata Nui, at least as powerful as him. He was the one who put Mata Nui to sleep, the one who had forced the Matoran from Metru Nui. When the Toa arrived on the island of Mata Nui (named after the Great Spirit), Makuta threw all of his minions at them: the wild Rahi he controlled, the insect-like Bohrok, the super-powered Bohrok-Kal, and the lethal Rahkshi. Makuta was thought to be dead after his battle with Takanuva, the Toa of Light, so how could he be alive, let alone make an alliance with this Aizen?

When the Toa relayed this information to Ichigo, he frowned, saying, "This guy sounds at least as bad as Aizen. As for how they made the connection, I know how that happened. Aizen's scientist, Szayelapporo Grantz, somehow discovered a mask from your world. I was told its name was the Mask of Dimensional Gates. Aizen figured out how to use it, and he traveled here to your world, reviving Makuta and asking him if they would join forces. Impressed by his power, Makuta agreed."

"So why did Mata Nui contact you?" Gali asked. "Was it just to convey this information?"

"Not just that," Ichigo replied. "While Makuta and Aizen made an alliance, the king of the Soul Society, the Spirit King, and Mata Nui made one of their own. I guess one of the Spirit King's powers is the ability to travel in between dimensions. Anyways, Mata Nui told me that in order to stop Aizen and Makuta, our two worlds had to team up. To see if we were compatible, an exchange was made. A hero from each world was exchanged. I was chosen to come here."

"I think I know what's quick-coming," Lewa said, "Although I don't like the bad-meaning with it."

"Our friend is he…" Pohatu started to ask.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "This Takanuva's in my world. He's a Soul Reaper, and he has no idea who he is."

That ends Soul Element. Soul Memory will be coming soon, so be looking for it! Enjoy the holidays if I don't update by Christmas!


End file.
